Barney's Super Singing Circus 2000 Aired on NBC (February 19, 1981) Part 1
Daphne: I can't thank you enough for opening your haunted house to us, Simone! * Simone: Well, you're not going to heed Moonscar's threat? * Daphne: Are you joking? We don't frighten that easily. * Shaggy: Like, we do so. * Fred: Besides, it's probably just a hologram of some guy in a pirate suit. * Daphne: Then, why did it only show up on the tape? * Velma: That's the mystery. * Fred: But there's always a logical explanation of these facts. * (Suddenly, they hear mysterious and suspicious growling) * Simone: What's that? * Shaggy: Like, there's a logical explanation for the growling in our stomachs. We're hungered and we're gonna have some food to go! * (Scooby and Shaggy rush back into the kitchen, where they won't get into any damage) * (Shaggy and Scooby are prepping the picnic basket, filling up with various goods, from a homemade potato salad to a couple jars of pickled peppers, and a 20-feet long sandwich. However, the sandwich doesn't fit the basket, where Scooby and Shaggy eat up each side of the sandwich into a smaller 5-foot sandwich. After they prep the basket, they are about to leave the kitchen, only to bump into Velma) * Shaggy: Like whatcha doing back here, Velma? * Velma: I want to take another look at the wall. * Shaggy: What's to look at? It's pretty clear that ghost wants us out. C'mon, Scoob, let's go. * (Velma leans against the wall and starts picking at it. Velma sees a spatula and begins scraping it. Lena comes in with a tray of empty glasses and gasps in horror) * Lena: Whatcha doing here to my kitchen?! * Velma: Jinkies, guess I had carried away. * (Later on, Velma reads the page that contains Morgan Moonscar's portrait. However, Simone, Lena and Daphne are very upset with the ruined wall. Fred captures a shot of the wall that says "Maelstrom") * Simone: Would you mind warning me why you destroyed half my kitchen? * Daphne: Well, Velma. Let us on it. * Velma: Well, according to this book, the Maelstrom was the name of Morgan Moonscar's pirate ship. * Simone: I am not surprised, parts of this house are quite old. Pieces of the pirate ship could've been used in the construction. Morgan Moonscar was rumored to have buried treasure on the island, though it was...never found. * Fred: Treasure? AHA!! I knew it! It's some guy disguised as a pirate ghost trying to frighten everyone off the island! * (The silence comes in the room, staring at Fred blankly) * (Shaggy eats a small Moonscar Island pepper. He gets overwhelmed with the heat in his mouth and tries to shiver it out. He offers Scooby some, but he refuses to go hunting, where Scooby eats it from Shaggy's hand. Scooby enjoys the flavor, but a second later, fire comes out from his mouth. He looks for something to cool his mouth down and sees Shaggy's sandwich. He attempts to make a bite, but Shaggy dodges it) * Shaggy: Zoinks! Like, don't use my sandwich to wash it down. Eat some of that Creole potato salad. * (Scooby looks for the potato salad as he sees three of Simone's cats eating some from the bowl) * Scooby: Cats. * (The cats meow in fear and run away. Scooby begins chasing them all around the garden, causing more debris than last time. Shaggy leaves his picnic behind to stop Scooby from chasing anymore of Simone's cats. Shaggy stays behind to clean the mess up) * Shaggy: Like, come back, Scoob! That grouchy gardener isn't gonna be happy about this. * (The cats go inside an old log as their hiding spot. Scooby slips on the mud and gets himself stuck inside the log. The cats laugh at this humiliation. He eventually frees himself, but discovers that he has a frog stuck on top of his head. Unfortunately, Scooby makes any attempts to get the frog out of his head. He pulls out the legs and eventually, the frog lets him go. However, the frog pushes him into a tree and his face comes out bloated. He sticks his thumb into his mouth to blow out his bloated face and his face later turns into an accordion. The cats laugh at him once again, making Scooby even more frustrated. The chase resumes. Shaggy is able to catch up with Scooby, but later, he stops to take a breath) * Shaggy: Come back, Scoob! * (He finds himself standing next to a pepper tree) * Shaggy: Oh, man...I can't pass up a hot opportunity like this. * (The chase abruptly ends as Scooby splashes into the swampy water. Big Mona is swimming away, but Scooby frightens her away. He rises up the surface, spitting up the nasty-tasting water and wiping away the icky green stuff from his face) * Snakebite: Hey, you! You frightened away Big Mona! * Scooby: I'm sorry. * Snakebite: Darn tourists. Get him, Mojo! * (Mojo comes out of the bushes and charges at Scooby. He shrieks and runs away, only for the pig to come after him. Shaggy is picking some peppers as Scooby passes behind him) * Shaggy: Like, what's the matter, Scoob? Not afraid of a few cats, are you? * Scooby: Uh-uh! Mojo! * Shaggy: Mojo? * (He hears the pig snorting and coming this road fast. Shaggy joins Scooby on the run) * Shaggy: ZOINKS! You mean MOJO JOJO!! * (The two run all around the swampy woods until it ends as they fall into a big and deep hole. The pig snorts in victory) * Shaggy: Zoinks, how humiliating. Chased into a hole by one third of a BLT. * (Mojo shoves huge amounts of dirt at the two and takes off. Meanwhile, the two are attempting to reach to the top) * Shaggy: Like, hang on. I'll have us out in a second. * Scooby: I hope-a so. * (Shaggy is almost to the top, but then, the root breaks and they all fall down once again. Tons of dirt and small rocks fall on their heads)